


When the Moon is in the Eighth House

by Claire



Category: Count Duckula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The latest reincarnation did not run according to plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Moon is in the Eighth House

"I'm so very worried about Ducky-Boos," Nanny said, lifting a pan off the shelf next to her. "It's not right for a boy of his age to stay in his room so much. He should be out playin' with friends."

"Or eating them," Igor muttered, grabbing the pan out of Nanny's hands before she could slam it onto the table. They'd already gone through seven that month, and Igor didn't relish the thought of trying to drag an eighth up the road to the castle.

"I think he's awful depressed," she commented, pulling a hanky out of her sling and dabbing at her eyes. "I heard him cryin' out in the night, terrible wailin' an' groanin'. But when I went to comfort him, he just yelled at me to get out."

Igor wasn't surprised. If the Master _was_ depressed, the last thing he'd want is an over-sized hen crashing through the wall.

However, considering what Igor had seen two nights ago when he'd followed the Master back from the kitchen and, purely coincidentally, of course, happened to find himself in one of the castle's secret tunnels and looking into the Master's bedroom through the peep holes behind the portrait of the thirty-seventh Count of Duckula (ah, what a duck. Igor would remember that wonderful night in Prague forever), he very much doubted _depression_ was the reason the Master was staying in his room.

She started crying. "Oh, Mr Igor, what should we do?"

But Igor just stayed silent and made a mental note to speak to the grocer and double the order of carrots.


End file.
